Do I have to Lose You too?
by Parksbornislife
Summary: When Peter gets waken up by a call from his best friend, he never expected things to be as bad as they were, nor did he ever expect him to fall in love with him either. Harry never expected things to get as bad as they were, but at least he would have Peter… but for how long? TASM2 AU


Do I have to Lose You too?

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line

Summary: When Peter gets waken up by a call from his best friend, he never expected things to be as bad as they were, nor did he ever expect him to fall in love with him either. Harry never expected things to get as bad as they were, but at least he would have Peter… but for how long? TASM2 AU

**A/N: THIS IS SET AFTER THE BATTLE WITH ELECTRO (HARRY ISN'T GREEN GOBLIN AND GWEN DOESN'T DIE) I also may have uploaded the wrong version of this, which is why I'm reposting it. **

* * *

It was one p.m. when Peter got the call. He flipped over in his bed to grab his cell phone. _Harry_. The name blinked on the bright screen. Peter pushed the green talk button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, suppressing a tired yawn.

"P-Pete, can you come over?" Harry's voice sounded over the phone, "I-I need you." Peter listened as his best friend let out a choked sob. That was odd, Harry never acted like this. What was wrong? Did something happen at Oscorp? If Harry was this worked up over something wouldn't he just drown himself in alcohol like he normally does?

"Of course, Harry. Do I need to bring you anything?" Peter paused and waited for a reply. A loud crash sounded over the small device. "Harry?" he was met with silence. Sharp, rapid breathing met Peter's ears. "Harry?! Are you there?" What was going on? Was someone trying to break into his house? Where were his butlers? Wouldn't they help?

"Help. Please." Harry begged. Fear washed through Peter. He quickly stood from his bed and slipped on his ratty, old converse.

"Harry, stay on the phone with me. What's going on?" He asked as he ran through Aunt May's house. He stopped running once he remembered that his aunt was sleeping. Once he finally reached the door, he ripped it open and ran into the streets.

"P-Peter, I need t-to g-go," Peter winced when he heard another loud crash. What was going on there?

"Hang up the phone you little bitch!" He strained his ear to hear the voice that came over the phone. Another wave of fear ran through him.

"Harry, whatever you do, do not hang up this phone. I will be there as soon as I can. I promise you're going to be okay," he said, trying to calm down Harry. A clump sound told him that Harry put the phone down.

"Get on your knees, or I'll fucking shoot you, pretty boy," the voice ordered. Peter looked around at the streets; he was a good twenty minutes from the mansion. There was no way he would make it in time.

"I'll give you whatever you want, money, a boat, a plane, anything," Harry's tone was laced with fear and desperation. It made Peter want to be there with him at that very second.

"I don't want that, I want you. I also want access into Oscorp. You're mine, got it you whore?" a sob sounded over the phone. Peter continued running through the empty streets.

" Help! Please! Please stop him!" Harry's screams echoed in Peter's ears. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Breaking into a sprint, Peter hoped he would make it to the mansion on time.

"Stop!" Peter felt his insides burn with dread, "Ah!" Peter looked around at the street signs. He was only about ten minutes away.

"Fucking slut," the other voice spat. Moans and gasps resonated over the phone. Peter tried to stop himself from using his web shooters to get there faster. Bile rose in his mouth when he heard one of them scream out in pleasure.

"Ah! Stop! No! No! No! I'm sorry. I'm sorry," His eyes filled with tears. Harry was being abused and he couldn't stop it. What kind of friend was he? He had superpowers and yet he refused to use them to save his best friend.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you. No one would care, not even that Parker kid. He probably wants you dead too. No one wants a whore as a friend," Peter growled. Thoughts of killing the man ran through his head. Looking up again, Peter saw that he was only a block away from the house.

"Good slut, you're taking it so well. You're being so much better now that you've finally realized that no one is going to help you," the man finished his sentence with a loud groan. Another loud cry echoed over the phone. Peter closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the rage that was now running through his veins. He ran towards the iron gates surrounding the Osborn mansion. He jumped the large fence and ran towards the mahogany doors. When he arrived he began pounding on them.

"Harry! Open up!" he yelled. There was no answer. Peter reached into his pocket and fished out the key Harry had given him. He fumbled around with the key until he got the door unlocked. Once he got the door opened, Peter sprinted through the house desperately looked for his friend.

"Harry! Where are you!" he yelled as he ran up the stair case. A loud scream rang through the house. Running through the house and up the staircase, Peter continued to search for the CEO.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Peter ran down the hall towards Harry's study. Once he arrived at the study, he carefully opened the door. The first thing he saw was the glass that covered the floor from the large broken window. The next thing he noticed was that Harry's desk chair had been turned over. Peter stopped his investigation when he heard soft crying. He looked around the room in search of where the cries were coming from.

"Harry?" he called out gently, "It's me, Peter. I came just like I told you I would. Can you come out?" Peter heard a loud broken sob come from the corner of the large office. He slowly walked towards the bookshelf that covered the wall.

"Harry, are you over here?" a wrecked cry was all he got in return. Peter got on one knee once he reached the corner. He moved the bookshelf to the left slightly. Oh how he regretted doing this. When he looked back at the corner all he saw was…..

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have changed several things in the original movie/comics. Also I posted the wrong verson of this earlier, so I had to delete it and repost it

**THINGS CHANGED:**

**Gwen leaves a day earlier than Peter expected**

**Harry doesn't have powers (yet?) **

**Harry is still the CEO of Oscorp**

**Peter doesn't know Harry is dying**

**Harry doesn't ask for blood**

**Harry also doesn't know Peter is Spider-man **


End file.
